Most LED light engines used with light guides are custom-designed assemblies for each specific application. These custom-designed assemblies are not uniform and may use various designs to achieve the current to drive the LED. Because the input voltage may vary widely, these custom-designed units may utilize inefficient dropping resistors to achieve the required current to drive the LED. Since these assemblies are custom-designed, different assemblies must be available for use with different voltages. This can result in the need to build and stock a number of various custom assemblies to account for different voltages. Alternatively, a constant current drive may be used to power the LED light engine assembly, but this constant current drive is separate from the LED light engine assembly. The electronics associated with both alternatives result in heat generation that must be dissipated in order to prevent overheating.
What is needed is a light engine assembly for use with light pipes that can be used across a wide range of low voltages, yet provides a constant current drive. The assembly should provide a wide range of applicability to minimize the need to stock different units.